Cajvana
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Biserica Sf. Arhangheli din Cajvana3.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of the Holy Archangels Michael and Gabriel in Cajvana | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU SV Cajvana CoA.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Cajvana jud Suceava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Cajvana in Suceava County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Cajvana in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = |latd = 47|latm = 42|lats = 16|latNS = N |longd = 25|longm = 58|longs = 10|longEV = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1575 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | parts = | p1 = Codru | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Social-Liberal Union | leader_title = Mayor| | leader_name = Gheorghe Tomăscu | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 24.83 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 405 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4901 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 274 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 727100 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.cajvana.ro/ | footnotes = }} Cajvana is a town in Suceava County, north-eastern Romania. It is situated in the historical region of Bukovina. Cajvana is the twelfth largest urban settlement in the county, with a population of 6,812 inhabitants, according to the 2011 census. It was declared a town in 2004, along with seven other localities in Suceava County. One village, Codru, is administered by the town. Cajvana is located at a distance of 36 km away from Suceava, the county capital. The town is known for its legendary oak tree, which dates from the time of Moldavian ruler Stephen the Great (1457–1504). Despite being a town, Cajvana has a rural aspect and the main occupation of the inhabitants is agriculture. The locality was severely affected by the European floods in 2005. Notes External links * Cajvana Town Hall web page * Cajvana High School * Suceava County site – Cajvana web page Category:Cajvana Category:Settlements in Suceava County Category:Towns in Romania category:Localities in Southern Bukovina Category:Established in 1575 Category:Valid name- locality of Romania